What If: Volume II
by dan-yoda
Summary: This continues the answer (as asked in What If: Volume I) of 'what if all the heroes were evil and the villians all that was left to stop them?
1. Fists of Fury

WHAT IF- VOLUME II  
BY YODAMAN  
  
The reason that you, human beings (or demons or mutants or whatever you are), ask questions is to get an answer. The answer gives us knowledge that we will need in our daily lives. With this knowledge we can do a variety of things, from building a model to reading a book to destroying the world. In the previous volume of What If, a question was asked- "What if the heroes we know and trust became the villains we hate and despise?" I, the all-knowing God, have tried to answer this question through the form of entertainment. The answer ended abruptly with the forces of good an evil working together, but was captured by an even greater force- HYDRA. Now, I shall ask you a question- "Was your question answered? Has this account provide a sufficient amount of information to fulfill your request for knowledge?" No, you say? Fine, then. I will give you the account of what happened to the 'Goodies' and 'Baddies' after their fateful encounter in City Hall. But don't complain if you don't like it- I give the truth and nothing but the truth.  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
FISTS OF FURY  
  
Nick Fury, agent of SHEILD (Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage, and Logistics Directorate), was in New York for a very special mission. He had heard that HYDRA, a spy agency bent on destroying the world, had their flying headquarters, the Helicarrier, land somewhere around New York City. Rumor also had it that HYDRA sent some LMD's (Life Model Decoys) to destroy a group of superhumans and mutants that were trying to steal something from the science fair at city hall.  
  
While Nick seriously doubted the mutants and superhumans part, he had to go to New York to investigate the HYDRA part. As he was flying to New York by plane he found several strange newspaper articles from the Daily Bugle on the Internet reporting the devastation of city hall. They included photos of the destruction, the stolen object, and of some eye witnesses. While those things did not interest Nick, at the end of the article about a mutant named Victor Creed with the nickname of 'Sabretooth' found wounded at the crime scene and near death. The article continued about the Sabretooth man, but it never mentioned the name of the hospital where he was located.  
  
"This is a must see", said Nick to himself. He then went on Google and typed in several subjects that might show where this Sabretooth was located. After over half an hour of looking, he found a match in Eisenhower Hospital in the west side of the city.  
  
"Bingo", said Nick. The plane then landed in JFK airport, and from there Nick got his baggage, ordered a taxi, and told the driver to take him to Eisenhower Hospital. The ride was okay, except for some bumpy riding and that the driver was giving vivid descriptions of the wild times he at a strip club. Nick quickly got out of the taxi and darted towards the hospital, for the driver's descriptions were starting to get way too vivid. Nick then walked in and saw the huge line. He wished he could just grab his gun and mow all the people in line down, but he knew that was a very wrong course of action. He then waited for an hour before he was in front of the line.  
  
"Hi", said the nurse at the counter. "How may I help you?'  
  
"I'd like to see the patient known as Sabretooth", said Nick. "He's the one they recovered from city hall..."  
  
"I'm sorry", said the nurse. "We have no one by that name".  
  
"Yes you do", said Nick.  
  
"I'm sorry", said the Nurse. "You will have to wait outside..." Nick then threw off his and drew his gun out. He then shot the nurse several times, but the nurse got back up. Once he saw the damage his bullet holes had done, he knew what the nurse was- she was an LMD. He could tell it was an LMD because of one thing- she had the most perfect voice, the shiniest blond hair, the cleanest skin, and the largest boobs, which was how all LMD females were. He then shot the Nurse in the head, which caused her circuits to go haywire and explode. Then, several workers from the hospital then all grabbed guns and started shooting at Nick. Nick then leaped behind the counter where the nurse was working and looked on the computer while trying to avoid bullets. He then found on the computer that he was located in X- 13, which was in the very top floor.  
  
"Damn", cursed Nick. He then grabbed a grenade popped the top, and threw it into the distance. "I hope all the civilians left". After the whiteness of the explosion, Nick got up and saw the carnage of his explosions. Luckily, no innocents died, only LMDs. He then picked up his gun and headed towards the stairs, which were very polished and shiny. As he was waking up, several bullets flew past his head and hit the wall. He looked up and saw some LMDs coming down the stairs to meet him. Nick tried to shot them down, but the LMDs seemed not to be effected by the blasts. Nick then lunged at the LMDs. Nick saw that more LMDs were coming for him, he ran and jumped onto a cart which sent him rolling across the floor. While rolling hr reached into one of his pockets and reloaded his gun. LMDs were coming, fast at that! Nick saw some in front of him and stood upon the cart and placed a grenade on it. Jumping off the side right before the explosion accord he landed into a dark room. Coincidentally it was Sabertooh's room.  
  
"He must be somewhere in this building", said Nick. He then went around the whole hospital, looking for Sabretooth, and found no mutant. He rechecked the computers, traced back his steps, and even went back to room X-13, and found no mutant.  
  
"Oh well", said Nick. "I'll just take one of these damn LMD's back to base. It'd make my trip worth something. He then turned around and began to walk down the stairs, just as he had been done before. A swift hand then grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him down. Nick quickly turned around and shot the gun in the air, but all he saw was a bloody being that looked like the mutant he had been looking for.  
  
"You are that Fury dude, right?" chocked Sabretooth.  
  
"Yeah", said Nick. "Come. I better take you to a hospital..."  
  
"I have...something for you", said Sabretooth. He then collapsed on the floor and ceased to live. Nick walked towards the mutant and threw him upon his shoulder, eager to get back to base. But as the mutant flopped upon his body, he noticed a bloody mark on his chest, and the set the mutant down. He then took the mutant's shirt of, and saw something that made him cringe- the HYDRA logo, which was a green circle with a black skull with tentacles coming out in the middle.  
  
"HYDRA", cursed Nick. "Heaven's really crowded right now, and it defiantly doesn't have room for you". 


	2. The Serpent's Kiss

CHAPTER II  
  
THE serpent's kiss  
  
Wade Wilson, A.K.A Deadpool, got off the hot ground and shook the ash off his red and black spandex. He was the leader of an assault on City Hall to destroy the dimension-traveling machine that brought them to the world that you (the reader) are familiar with today. He was assaulted by Steve Rogers (A.K.A Captain America), which caused the two to fly to some whacked out mirror universe, which Wade hoped was better than the universe he fought in. He also had a faint hope in his heart that it was the universe he originated from, for he and his company left it behind on the orders of Doctor Doom (his late boss, otherwise known as Victor von Doom). His universe was probably on the verge of destruction, for the god-like Thanos was now Emperor of Terra, and he might have been able to save it, but he would obey Victor's dying wishes if it meant he would have to go to hell and back.  
  
"Where are we?" moaned Steve as he got up.  
  
"You think I know?" complained Wade. "I just got here to, thanks to you".  
  
"Hey", said Steve. "You're the one who tackled me, which forced me to bump into the machine."  
  
"Shut the hell up", said Wade. "I hear something". There was a loud boom, and then a faint thrumming sound that followed. Wade then looked at the mountains, and saw a large serpent like creature from Greek mythology coming at them. Wade then upholstered his guns and Steve aimed his shield for the beast, but the beast stop.  
  
"It's not a beast", said Wade as he sniffed the air. "It's a machine." The serpent's eyes then glowed a bright red for about five seconds, which nearly blinded the two heroes. The flash then ended and the serpent continued to remain still. The serpent then shriek real loudly and boastfully, but was interrupted when several missiles flew threw the air and hit the mechanical reptile. Wade and Steve then hid behind an outcropping as several helicopter-like ships came through the sky and started firing a barrage of missiles at the serpent. The creature then screeched as lasers came out of its eyes and burned through the helicopters. Then, a real large carrier-like thing landed near the serpent and deployed troops, which all appeared to be human. The Serpent then laid on the floor, opened its mouth, and deployed several troops. From what Wade could see, the serpent's troops all had strange robotic attachments all over their bodies, which made them seem formidable and scary. The human troops started to f ire at the cyborg troops (which Wade liked to call them) with laser rifles, and the cyborgs counterattacked with blaster attachments on their body.  
  
"Don't move", said Steve. "They out-gun us and are more advanced then we are".  
  
"You think I'm that stupid?" yelled Wade. Then, a lone blast flew through the air and destroyed the rock they were hiding behind.  
  
"You think they heard us?" asked Steve. Another blast then flew through the air and blew Steve's custom made sword in two.  
  
"I take that as a yes", said Wade. He then unsheathed his twin sabers and charged at the enemy.  
  
"NO!" yelled Steve. Wade was suddenly ambushed by cyborg soldiers, he put his hands over his head but only to distract them. He jumped up into the air and kick two of the cyborgs with the heel of his boot. He pushed himself down so that he'd land on his chest. Rolling over, he un-sheathes his two swords and pierce the armor on two cyborgs that were coming for him. He jumps up and sheaths one of his swords. He roundhouse kicks one cyborg while whipping out his pistol and shooting three others. The final cyborg creeps up behind him. Wade smiles underneath his masks and whips up his fist, slamming it into the faceplate of the cyborg. Doing some fancy work with his sword he brings it up in front of him and points to his side. Narrowly missing his ribs, he stabs the cyborg where his stomach would be. He pulls his sword away and the cyborg falls to the ground. The bodies of the cyborgs surround him and try to drag them in closer towards them to make their kill. A bright, circular object then flew around the area and flew through all the cyborgs, slicing them in two. Wade realized it was Steve's shield.  
  
"Thanks", said Wade. Before Steve could respond politely, several bullets flew through the air and they were forced to duck. The two looked up and saw that the human troops were coming in to eliminate the cyborgs. "Which side is it going to be, Cap'n?"  
  
"Humans", said Steve, "Since they are of our same race".  
  
"Fine with me", said Wade. He then leaped up and started to fire several shots at the cyborgs. He then popped a grenade and threw it into the distance as he grabbed his twin swords from the carcasses of his cyborg killings. Once he got up, however, he found a human aiming a blaster rifle at his head.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" demanded the human.  
  
"Yo mamma", said Wade. The human then slapped Wade with the butt of his rifle and jammed the rifle harder into his forehead.  
  
"Why don't you take off that stupid spandex, mommy?" teased the soldier. A bloodied female soldier then ran up to the soldier and forced to put his gun down.  
  
"Leave the poor Batman alone and look at the Serpent!" exclaimed the female. The soldiers then put down their guns and looked at the Serpent machine. One of the fast helicopter things was zooming around the serpent's blasts, firing a barrage of missiles at the serpentine tank. The serpent then fired one last shot at the helicopter, which sent one of its wings flying. The helicopter then spun out of control, and the serpent opened its mouth as if it was proud at its kill. But then, the helicopter used the very last of its fuel to fly into the mouth of the serpent while it was open. Then, several seconds later, the serpent exploded and the soldiers cheered. Then the cyborgs, which had sparks flying out of their bodies, all fell to the ground and ceased to exist. But the celebration was cut short by the problem of Deadpool and the Cap'n.  
  
"SUPREME COMMANDER!" yelled the same soldier who mistreated Wade. "Supreme Commander, I found two unusual characters wearing spandex and shooting up cyborgs which I have never seen before. What shall I do with them?"  
  
"Drug them", said a voice from out in the shadows. "Then take a medical scan and see if they are being controlled by cyborgs."  
  
"Yes, ma'am", said the soldier. He then whipped out a gun and shot both Wade and Steve. Steve then looked down at his wound and sighed a sign of relief.  
  
"It's just a stun gun", said Steve.  
  
"I'm still yo mamma", said Wade as he collapsed on the floor. 


	3. Birth of a Monster

CHAPTER III  
  
BIRTH OF A MONSTER  
  
After the troopers, who wore green spandex with yellow stripes had destroyed Sabretooth, Kingpin ordered his troopers to drag the net to his limmo, where the combined team of the Goodies and the Baddies were put in the trunk. It had seemed that both teams of superheroes, whom were trying to destroy the device that brought them to our dimension, were working together even though they were mortal enemies. Even though they forgot their differences to accomplish a common goal, they were captured by Kingpin and his bounty hunter troopers and were to be delivered to some 'Madame Hydra'. They did not want to be in this situation, but they knew there was no way to escape it.  
  
"Can any of you use your powers right now?" complained Herman Shultz, A.K.A the Shocker. "I know as hell that I can't".  
  
"My illusions won't work if I can't see them", said Quentin Beck, A.K.A Mysterio.  
  
"I think that we are hopeless", said Hawkeye, A.K.A Clint Barton.  
  
"Holy shit", exclaimed Herman. "We're all going to die!"  
  
"Thee shall not die if thee are calm", said Sigurd Jarlson, otherwise known as Thor.  
  
"Spare me the Viking mumbo-jumbo", yelled Herman. "We've been in this car for over an hour and I want to go home".  
  
"I'd rather try to find out where Deadpool and Sabretooth", commented Quentin.  
  
"Or the Cap'n", said Clint.  
  
"If thee shall be calm thou shall find peace in the universe", said Sigurd.  
  
"Quiet", said Kenny Jones. "I hear something". Kenny was a NYPD officer that the Goodies rescued from the baddies, and had tagged along with the group, even though he ended up being wound in an electric net. They then heard the screeching of breaks, and the motion of the car stopped. Later, a trooper opened the trunk and pulled the net. The trooper then dragged them to a large, flat plain where no one could see them.  
  
"Welcome, to the Helicarrier", said Kingpin, "home of HYDRA".  
  
"Where is it?" asked a stunned Kenny.  
  
"Patience, my young friend", said Kingpin. As they were dragged closer, a large, balloon-like structure appeared out of nowhere in front of their eyes. The large doors then opened up and the net was dragged further through the complex. The walls were of an advanced design, and robotic-like creatures roamed the hallways. They were then led to two very large and ornate doors, which then opened up to a huge but technological throne room.  
  
"Release them", said Kingpin. The troopers then carefully removed the net, and all the heroes were let free. Herman then got up and started punching the guards, but a thick tentacle then whipped him across the face and forced him to the ground.  
  
"As you can see", said a female voice from out of nowhere, "there is no point in resisting. My friend here, Omega Red, while whip you till your bones are noting but grains of sand if you do anything at all". Shortly after that, a dark-haired woman in a green outfit and a man with yellow hair, a white face, red armor, and tentacles coming out of his hand.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" yelled Clint.  
  
"I am Madame Hydra", said the woman, "leader of the remnant of HYDRA. I became leader after Baron Wolfgang von Strucker ceased to exist, like you soon will. However, I need you for the time being. Not only does this room have special devices that prevent you from using your powers, Omega here will enforce my law. Omega and I have to leave for a moment, but my guards will make sure you will not leave this room. Rossovich, take the human."  
  
"Yes Madame", said Omega. He then grabbed Kenny with his tentacles and carried him out of the room while Madame Hydra followed. Once they were out of the room, Omega dropped Kenny, who tried to run away. Madame Hydra caught him, however, and then jabbed a needle into his neck.  
  
"I made sure this would hurt every little bit possible", hissed Madame Hydra as she injected the toxin into Kenny's system. Kenny then screamed as the pain did strange things to his body and he withered around the floor like a burning worm. "Sleep well, young Drako. Once you wake up, you will be a whole new man, or a monster, as I like to call it." 


	4. Twin Agents of Doom

CHAPTER IV  
  
Twin agents of doom  
  
After half a day of being drugged, Wade woke up to find a female sitting right beside him. She was obviously of Latin American origins, and Wade looked at her and got a feeling of lust from looking at her.  
  
"Hey baby", said Wade. "What're you doing here? Am I so hot that you forgot about your cyborg war and came to see me?"  
  
"Shut up", said the female. "All men are they same- they all want to get into my pants."  
  
"Jeez, woman", said Wade. "I was just kidding. I'm not that kind of man. Do you happen to know where my gear is?"  
  
"Confiscated", said the female. "They are being scanned for traces of Cyborg activity".  
  
"Let me just tell you one thing", said Wade. "I am not a cyborg".  
  
"Prove it", said the female.  
  
"What happens if my friend and I are found guilty of being 'cyborgs'", asked Wade.  
  
"You'll be executed", said the female.  
  
"I'll bet you on it", said Wade.  
  
"You're going to bet what?" asked the female. "You're silly spandex outfit?"  
  
"No", said Wade. "A date". The female then laughed and laughed for a long time, and then shook his hand.  
  
"Deal", said the female. "I've wanted a date for so long".  
  
"Well", said Wade. "If I'm going to go on a date with you, I need your name."  
  
"You're so confidant you're going to win, aren't you?" laughed the female. "I'm Supreme Commander Anna Anderson".  
  
"You're the supreme commander?" exclaimed Wade.  
  
"You're not getting all sexist on me, are you?" exclaimed Anna.  
  
"No", said Wade. "I just imagined supreme commanders as old scruffy men or silver wrinkled women."  
  
"Those kind of people were the first to die", said Anna.  
  
"What happened to your world?" asked Wade. "What year is it?"  
  
"It is the year 2014", said Anna. "In 2001, it was believed that the terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center by the Afghan terrorist group Al Quida. Actually, the Cyborridans, a religious group of sick people who believed that cybernetic enhancements would bring them closer to heaven and to free the world of the Devil they had to destroy all non-Cyborgs, caused it. They caused those attacks to draw the attention away from the major World Powers while they prepared an invasion of the World. On July 4th 2005, when the World Powers were celebrating the execution of terrorist leader Saddam Hussein, the Cyborridans (we like to call them cyborgs) began the invasion of the world. Millions of millions have died. There are only about 50,000 of us left".  
  
"That's bad", said Wade. "My world's in a similar mess".  
  
"Look", said Anna. "It's Doctor Krueger." Then, a German doctor walked up to Anna and carried Steve to a nearby bed.  
  
"Supreme Commander", said doctor Krueger. "Not only does this 'Slade Wilson' have weird mutations in his body, but this 'Steve' has strange drugs in his body that give him enhanced battle skills".  
  
"It's Wade Wilson, not Slade Wilson", said Wade. "And I can explain myself".  
  
"How?" whispered Steve.  
  
"After George W. Bush ended his Lame Duck term in 2005", said Wade, "John Kerry got some hints about the Cyborridan invasion. He ordered the creation of us- two super soldiers that could battle cyborgs. If you don't believe me check your files."  
  
"Oh yeah", said Krueger. "I read about you in the National Enquirer. I think they are free to go, except for this 'Captain America'. His injuries are extensive. Is that all right with you, supreme commander?"  
  
"Sure", said Anna. "Wade and I have to go now. We have some unfinished business."  
  
"That's fine with me", said Krueger. Wade and Anna then left the room, and then began to laugh."  
  
"Did you really make that up?" laughed Anna.  
  
"Hell yeah", said Wade. "I didn't know it was a real story, though".  
  
"It's not", said Anna. The National Enquirer makes up their stories".  
  
"Oh", said Wade. "You owe me a date".  
  
"Oh, damn", said Anna. "That's right".  
  
"Where can we go?" asked Wade. "I'm not familiar with the area."  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure?" teased Anna. "Let's just go exploring. I thought you were a Superman."  
  
"First I'm Batman, then Deathstroke, and now Superman?" yelled Wade. Anna then laughed and then hugged him.  
  
"Come", said Anna. "I need to tell my second-in-command about my outing. They'd kill me if I forgot". They then walked off together, holding hands and with a fun time in mind.  
  
Clay Quartermain, agent of SHEILD, and his co-pilot, Gabriel Jones, piloted their special SHIELD custom helicopter towards New York City, where Nick Fury, the commander of SHEILD, was waiting with a dead mutant to be scanned at the SHEILD base.  
  
"I wish I had a different job", said Gabriel.  
  
"Why?" asked Clay. "It's more adventurous then selling franks at a Baseball game".  
  
"That's true", said Gabriel. "But when I see all the adventures that Nick goes on, I get so envious. I wish I could get that high with this job. But noooooooooo. Nick has to hoard all the mission for himself and makes us do his dirty work."  
  
"You've only flown for three missions", said Clay. "And think of the places you have been on those missions. Havana, Paris, Constantinople, and now New York City itself."  
  
"Whoopee doo", said Gabriel. "We land and then take off".  
  
"Hell", said Clay. "At least you can say you've been there". A loud beeping sound then rang in their ears and they ran to their stations.  
  
"Two unidentified fighter craft are within 1000 kilometers in us", said Gabriel. "Clay, they're firing!"  
  
"EVASIVE MANEURS!" yelled Clay. Before they could save themselves, two missiles penetrated the helicopter and caused it to explode. While that was happening, Arkady Rossovich laughed with the utmost glee. 


	5. The Blood of Hope

CHAPTER V  
  
The blood of hope  
  
Nick Fury was waiting on the outskirts of JFK airport, waiting for SHEILD to send their helicopter or jet to take him back to base and to examine the corpse of Sabretooth. He had been waiting for several hours, and he was really starting to get bored. He finished his novel, read the entire Daily Bugle, and had already studied every aspect about Sabretooth, and still no sign of SHIELD. Finally, after six hours of waiting, Nick called SHEILD on his cell phone.  
  
"SHEILD, this is Nick Fury", said Nick. "Come in SHEILD".  
  
"We hear you loud and clear", said Roger Falcone, the SHEILD member who responded.  
  
"You sent a transport to pick me up, right?" asked Nick.  
  
"Sure", said Roger. "We sent them as soon as you called. They should've arrived about two or three hours ago".  
  
"My thoughts exactly", said Nick. "Try contacting them".  
  
"Roger, roger", said Roger. He then hung up on Nick, but three minutes later Nick got a call.  
  
"Nick Fury, Agent of SHEILD", said Nick once he picked up his cell phone.  
  
"I can't contact the helicopter", said Roger. "Communications with them are down. We have detected two unregistered F-16 Falcons in the area. They might be the cause of this".  
  
"HYDRA", muttered Nick. "I won't be coming home for a while. I will stay in New York."  
  
"But Nick", said Roger. "You're in grave danger!"  
  
"HYDRA doesn't want me to leave New York", said Nick. "They are here. This might be my only chance to stop them once and for all".  
  
"Nick", said Roger. "Listen to me! NICK!" Nick then hung up on the cell phone and began to walk away from the outskirts of JFK airport. He walked closer into the City, but he was still out of sight from any real people. After walking into the city, he saw a young teenaged girl being grabbed by a cloaked male.  
  
"Let me go!" yelled the girl as she pulled away from the man.  
  
"It's okay", growled the man as he began taking off the girl's shirt. "Daddy's got you now".  
  
"HELP!" screamed the girl. Nick realized what was happening and he upholstered the gun and aimed it at the man.  
  
"STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL!" yelled Nick. The man stepped away from the girl, who was in nothing but her underwear.  
  
"What are you going to do?" yelled the man, who pulled out a knife. "I'll make you loose the other eye, pirate!" The man then charged at Nick with the knife, but out of nowhere, green spittle dripped all over the man, which burned through his skin. The man then screamed as the acid did its works.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Eye patch due", said the girl as she put her clothes back on.  
  
"That wasn't me", said Nick. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large creature stepped between Nick and the girl and looked Nick in the eye. The creature was about the size of a large basketball player, but it was defiantly not human. It had a triangular, draconic face with two huge, gaping wings and a thick, green armored hide. It then turned around, grabbed the girl, and stared at her with his eyes, which were seemingly made out of fire. The girl screamed and Nick pointed the gun at the girl.  
  
"Step away from the girl, again", said Nick. The dragon then whipped his tail at Nick, which had a large, spiked ball at the tip. Nick then got closer. "I'm warning you. Get away from her". The dragon continued to marvel at the girl's beautiful physique, but she was scared she would get the same fate as her attacker. Nick then realized he had no choice, and he shot a couple of shots above the dragon as a warning. The dragon then spun around, dropped the girl, and growled in Nick's face. The growl sounded like the mix of a hawk's shriek and a seal's bark, which did not scare Nick. However, the razor sharp teeth and the huge, feline claws scared him.  
  
Nick then rolled underneath the beast and shot him in the back, which caused the beast to shriek. The reptile then slashed its claws at Nick, but Nick was able to dodge them. However, one claw slashed his right shoulder and caused blood to pour from the wound. Nick started to shoot at the dragon with great fury, and the dragon screeched in agony. The dragon then grabbed Nick by the collar and pulled him up towards the New York skyline. The dragon then dropped Nick off the highest peak possible, but Nick just smiled. He activated his jetpack, which was hidden under his street clothes, and started to chase the dragon. He began to fire at the dragon, but the dragon was too fast and agile for Nick's trained eye. Nick then realized he had no choice but to combat the dragons with his fists, so he flew up to the dragon and punched him across the back. The dragon's hide was too thick to have it do real damage, but it must've had some strange sensors on his back that detected the presence of Nick. The dragon whirled around and slashed at Nick while crying its battle cry. Nick dodged each slash and tried to punch the dragon again, but like last time, the reptile's armor was too thick. Nick then threw one huge punch across the dragon's face, which made the dragon spit teeth and whimper like a wounded puppy. Nick then used this to his advantage and shot the dragon's wing, which sent the yellowish membrane flying everywhere and the dragon to fall downward.  
  
The beast then fell to the ground and splattered. Nick then flew down and saw the puddle of blue blood, and sighed a sign of relief.  
  
"SHEILD, this is Nick", said Nick on his cell phone. "I have encountered a draconic beast clutching a teenaged girl in his arms, and I tried to save the girl. I was successful, and the dragon is now a puddle of blood. I will- OH MY GOD!" Nick was then surprised that the Dragon got up, even though he was covered in blood and had a torn wing. He then walked over to the corpse of Sabretooth, which was right next to the puddle of blood.  
  
"STEP AWAY FROM THE MUTANT!" yelled Nick. The dragon then ignored Nick and held the mutant. The dragon then strangely put his blood into Sabertooh's mouth, and Nick strangely had a fear that the dragon had AIDS. But suddenly, Sabretooth started to cough and spitted the blood out.  
  
"Don't spit it out", said the dragon. "You need to drink it".  
  
"What the hell?" coughed Victor.  
  
"JUST DO IT!" yelled the dragon. While Victor swallowed the blood, Nick walked up to the dragon.  
  
"You can talk?" asked Nick.  
  
"Yes", said the dragon. "The name's Kenny Jones. First I'm in the fortress of HYDRA, I have a dream where I'm a dragon and I'm trying to kill a guy who looks like you, and WHAM! I am a dragon and my instinct tells me that I have to make Sabretooth drink my blood."  
  
"You know where the HYDRA base is?" asked Nick.  
  
"Hell yeah", said Kenny. "Wait! You're the guy who shot me!"  
  
"You were holding a girl in a funny way", said Nick. "I thought you were trying to rape her".  
  
"Sorry about that", said Kenny. "I think it was HYDRA".  
  
"It probably was", said Victor. "Look what they did to me!"  
  
"I know", said Nick. "We don't have much time. Lead the way, Kenny".  
  
"I can't fly", said Kenny. "You shot my wing, remember?"  
  
"That's true", said Nick. "I have my jetpack. You two, grab onto my legs. I'll pull you to HYDRA if Kenny gives my directions".  
  
"Sure", said Kenny. Nick then took off and the two mutants grabbed onto his legs. Kenny then told the directions while Nick flew.  
  
"We're off to see the Hydra", joked Victor. "The wonderful Hydra of Oz." While Victor seemed to think the matter was one to laugh about, it would not be humorous whatsoever. 


	6. The Bluejay

CHAPTER 6  
THE BLUEJAY  
  
Steve hated the fact that he was lying down on a hospital chair waiting to 'heal' while Wade and that hot chick were passing chromosomes. Not only was that annoying doctor Krueger asking him how fun it was to be a secret agent for John Kerry, but Wade was supposed to be the enemy. He was supposed to destroy wade now that Doom was out of the picture. Maybe that's what he would do once that dimension-traveling device was destroyed and the cyborgs were out of the picture. But if they weren't in the same dimension where they were friends, did they have to be enemies? Could he just dump the past in the garbage and live with the present? It seemed like Wade was doing that excellently, but Steve didn't know if he could.  
  
"Did you touch John Kerry?" asked a giddy Krueger.  
  
"Shut the hell up with the John Kerry stuff already!" yelled Steve.  
  
"Did you touch George Bush?" whispered Krueger.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE PRESIDENT'S AGENT THING!" yelled Steve. "I WAS IN STASIS FOR GOD'S SAKE! SOME CYBORG DUDE WOKE GOT US OUT OF STASIS, BUT WE KILLED HIM AND ACCIDENTALLY WOUND UP IN THAT DAMN SERPENT BATTLE. YOU HAPPY?" Krueger was then speechless as Steve stared him in the eye. Krueger then jumped immediately to his observations while Steve laughed. Maybe being Emperor Thanos's top agent wasn't bad after all.  
  
"Whoa", said Krueger. "That 'super soldier formula' in your system helped you heal really fast. You're free to go".  
  
"Thanks", said Steve. "Glad to leave." Steve got out of the bed and was about to storm out of the door when there was a loud boom, a slight vibration, and an alarm went off.  
  
"Cyborg attack", said Krueger as he got onto his computer. "Fifty crab tanks, five serpentine carriers, and one dolphin amphibious sub. Jesus Christ, it's an invasion! Oh my god".  
  
"What?" said Steve.  
  
"They landed right next to us", murmured a shocked Krueger.  
  
"Give me my shield", said Steve. "NOW!" Krueger then fumbled through a stack of things, and finally found Steve's shield. Steve grabbed the shield, kicked open the door, and saw several cyborgs coming towards the room. Steve then threw the shield, and the shield then went through three cyborgs and caused them to split in half. The shield was coming back towards Steve when a cyborg sliced the shield in two while it was in midair, and then came running towards Nick.  
  
"Do you have any other weapons?" yelled Steve. Krueger then threw a knife at Steve, and Steve jabbed the knife in the Cyborg's forehead. He then cut off the cyborg's arm and started to slice at the other Cyborgs. The cyborgs would dodge the blows, but some were not lucky and got their throat slit. After several minutes of swinging the arm, Steve began to get fatigued. A cyborg took advantage of this and jumped over Steve. Steve then spun around to get that cyborg, but a cyborg behind him raised his arm and stuck it through Steve's gut. Even though Steve had chain mail under his spandex, the cyborg's blades were extra sharp and cut through the chain mail and eventually his gut. The other cyborg aimed it's blaster arm at Steve's head.  
  
"To die would be an awfully big adventure", quoted Steve as the cyborg fired its shot. "I hope so".  
  
Wade and Anna had gone around Earth, looking for a nice, quiet place to have a date, when Wade found a nice, quiet, romantic lake. Wade then found a nice old man living in a cabin near the lake who miraculously had been able to survive the war, and he let them borrow a boat for a meager $20. Since he was a nice, kind gentleman (at certain times), Wade rowed the boat while Anna basked in the sun and showed off her beauty to Wade. Wade couldn't help looking at her beautiful physique, but he didn't want her to think he was staring.  
  
"How many guys have you dated before?" asked Wade.  
  
"Several", said Anna, "But none of them are worth mentioning. All they did was stare at my boobs the whole date."  
  
"Well", said Wade while looking at them. "They are big". Anna then went over to slap Wade, who backed up. "I thought that was a complement for women!"  
  
"Well, don't say it to anyone else", said Anna. "It makes you look like a pervert. Well, they are real, if you are wondering. Have you dated anyone?"  
  
"No", said Wade. "Kerry wouldn't let me".  
  
"Not even before Kerry?" asked Anna.  
  
"Let's just say I haven't had any time until now", said Wade.  
  
"Why don't you ever take off that spandex?" asked Anna.  
  
"Trust me", said Wade. "You don't want to see me without my Spandex".  
  
"But you want to see me without my spandex", said Anna.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Wade. Anna then took of her shirt, and did the same with her bra and underwear, leaving herself clothe-less. After seeing her naked body, Wade tried to get his clothes off, but he heard a voice.  
  
"ANNA!" yelled the voice. "WADE!" It was the old man who let them borrow the boat.  
  
"Quick", said Anna. "Get me my clothes." Wade then clothed Anna as the old man got closer to them.  
  
"What is it?" asked Wade.  
  
"The base has been destroyed!" yelled the old man. "There were fifty crab tanks, five serpentine carriers, and one dolphin amphibious sub. None were left alive". Anna then screamed and hugged Wade while she cried.  
  
"Would you mind taking us in your vehicle?" asked Wade.  
  
"If you mean my gravmobile, sure", said the old man. All three of them then got into the old man's boat and he rowed them to his house, where they got into his gravmobile (a floating car) and drove off to the base. About half an hour later, the old man stopped at a ruined field. Anna immediately jumped out of the car and began to weep, while Wade looked in disbelief.  
  
"Are you sure this is the base?" asked Wade.  
  
"A hundred percent", said the old man. "Just look". Wade then looked at the ground and saw the bloodied bodies of human soldiers and cyborgs, along with a mashed up serpent carrier. Wade then found half of a shiny metal object. He picked it up and looked closer at it and became shocked- it was the shield of Captain America. He then saw the weeping Anna and walked closer to her and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay Anna", said Wade. "We're safe here."  
  
"That's not why I'm crying!" yelled Anna. "This base and the humans inside it was all that humanity had left to destroy the cyborgs! There is no hope left! None! NOTHING!" Anna then screamed and began to weep harder. Wade then hugged her harder, but she pulled away. "There is only one hope for humanity. I must become the Bluejay, and I will do it whether you like it or not". She then injected herself with a drug and began to scream, for she was becoming the last hope for humanity. 


	7. The Seige of Evil Part I

CHAPTER VII  
  
THE SEIGE OF EVIL- PART I  
  
Herman, Quentin, and all the other Goodies were sitting in Madame Hydra's throne room, waiting for Kenny to come back from his session with Madame Hydra and that Omega Red guy.  
  
"Kenny's not coming back", said Herman.  
  
"Yes he will", said Quentin. "If you say he will, he will".  
  
"I don't even know this Kenny Jones", said Clint. "Why don't we try to escape, which is something that will benefit all of us?"  
  
"You heard the lady", said Herman. "We can't use our powers here".  
  
"The lady might be lying", said Sigurd.  
  
"That is true", said Quentin. "I don't see anything that might prohibit us from using our powers. And believe me, I know my technology. Besides, there's always our two fists."  
  
"But just look at that door!" said Herman. "Our two fists won't knock that down".  
  
"How about this", said Clint. "Madame Hydra said that Omega Red would be coming back. If he does, the strongest of us will charge with all their strength and combat him while the rest of us wrestle with the guards to get our weapons so we can kill Omega Red and get the hell out of here."  
  
"That, my friend, is strategy!" exclaimed Quentin.  
  
"All who agree raise their hands", said Clint. All of the Goodies then raised their hands, and they then put them down.  
  
"I shall be the one to combat Omega Red", said Thor. "The power of Asgard is with me".  
  
"Okay then", said Clint. They then waited on the hard, gold floor of the throne room, waiting for that door to open and for their revolution to begin. Then, a few hours later, the door opened and Omega Red walked in. Sigurd then charged at Omega and tackled him to the ground while the other charged at the guards. Sigurd kept punching Omega in the face so while the others battled with the guards, who were easily taken down.  
  
"Thor", said Herman. "Catch". Herman then tossed Sigurd's hammer over to him, and Sigurd caught it. Omega then jumped up and lashed his tentacles at Sigurd, but he deflected them with his hammer. He then charged at Omega and hit him with the hammer, and he flew through the door and crashed into a window.  
  
"NO ONE MESSES WITH ARKADY ROSSOVITCH!" yelled Omega as he jumped out of the window. He then thrashed his tentacles at Sigurd, who tried to block the tentacles, but Omega was getting faster every time. Omega was finally able to wrap his tentacles around Sigurd and started to do the Death Factor on him.  
  
"Someone help the Viking for god's sake!" yelled Herman. Clint then grabbed his bow and arrow and aimed for Omega's head.  
  
"I can't get a clear shot", said Hawkeye. "Thor's moving to much". As Omega Red was sucking the life out of Sigurd, he was jerking way too much and Thor was gasping for air. Quentin then used his illusion powers to create a mini thunderstorm above them.  
  
"Ororo?" yelled Omega. "Is that you? Is Xavier now part of this mess? ANSWER ME!" As Omega was distracted, Thor jerked his head to the right and Clint fired two arrows, which went right through his skull. Thor was then released from his grasp and began to throw up as his friends walked up to him.  
  
"It's over, Viking", said Quentin. "Now let's get out of here".  
  
"I shall not leave", said Thor. "Thy hath lost most of my life.  
  
"You must stay", said Quentin. "We can heal you".  
  
"I hath served my purpose", said Thor. "Now, I must go to Asgard in peace". Thor then lied on the ground and passed away to the home where he was meant to go.  
  
"Come", said Herman. "We must leave". They then began to walk out of the place when the window exploded. An eye patched man, a draconic being, and a mutant known to them as Sabretooth fell through the window.  
  
"I SUGGEST YOU RUN!" yelled the eye patch man. Then, several HYDRA guards came storming out of the hallway with their guns blazing. The eye patch man and Hawkeye then began to fire back at them while the others began to run away, and soon all of them were running.  
  
"I FOUND A ROOM!" yelled the Dragon man. He then opened the door and everyone ran in while he enflamed all the guards that came near him. One everyone was in he closed and locked the door, but then he found a problem that all of them would have to face- Madame Hydra.  
  
"Hello, boys", said Madame Hydra. "Want to come out and play?"  
  
"Oh god please help me and forgive me for all the horrible sins I am about to forgive", prayed Wade. "And please help me and protect the humans who are about to fight this battle, and please help us accomplish our mission so the human race can continue to live on. And please protect Anna, for I love her more than anything in the world and I hope you have a family in store for us. Love you lord, Amen." Wade then put his cross necklace away as he was finished praying and hoped that God was listening to him that day. He knew what he, Anna, and the few remaining humans had to do was near suicidal, and especially what he must do would be considered insanity. But he knew what he had to do was one of the last hopes for the world he lived in at the moment, so he did his task.  
  
Anna's Bluejay formula was a virus that was very contagious and could kill all humanoid life, unless they injected themselves with the cure. Anna banned it at first since not enough of the cure was produced, but since there were only about 300 humans left she could afford to unleash the disease to the public. Her plan was to have Deadpool infiltrate the base and inject the leader with the disease, so it will spread to all his servants and eventually most of the cyborgs. Then, once the cyborgs were weak, the remaining humans would launch an assault and completely wipe them out. Wade knew if he failed, that all of humanity would fail, so he tried to be extra careful in his steps.  
  
He decided that if he was to get to the leader, he might as well pretend he was surrendering and then get to the leader. He parked his gravmobile just outside of Mechapolis, the cyborg capital.  
  
"I surrender to the Cyborgs and their noble cause", said Wade.  
  
"Superb", said a Cyborg. "Follow us". The cyborgs then led him through the large, mechanical city, into a large, church-like structure made out of several visible mechanical parts. They then led him into the building and made him follow them through it. There were several cyborgs with different kinds of enhancements all over their body. They then made him go into this one room, with a cyborg strapped into a large, tentacle- like structure with several tentacles coming out that hooked to several computers. There were dozens of guards there, which is something Wade was praying against.  
  
"What is this infidel doing in my throne room!" yelled the man in the tentacle.  
  
"I wish to surrender to the cyborgs and become one of their kind", said Wade and he bent down bowed to the tentacle man.  
  
"Very well then", said the man in the tentacle. "Remove your weapons and pledge the oath of God."  
  
"Fine then", said Wade. He unsheathed his swords and removed the two nearest cyborg's legs. He then jumped up, grabbed his gun, and began to shoot the cyborgs as they came closer to him. Once they were in too close a range, Wade grabbed his swords and swung them around, trying to block all the blows to his body. He dropped low, and with one sweeping motion removed the legs of the cyborgs, leaving them immobile. He then got right back up, popped a grenade, and threw it towards the tentacle man. It then blew up one of the computers and the tentacle man screamed.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled the tentacle man.  
  
"It's called payback for interrupting my private time with my girl", said Wade. He threw another grenade and it hit one of the tentacles that connected to large tentacle. He popped another and aimed it for the large tentacle when he felt something hot hit the back of his head. He touched his head with a finger and tasted it with it with his finger- it tasted like blood.  
  
"Damn, I need to cut down on the salt", said Wade as he fell to the floor. 


	8. The Seige of Evil Part II

Chapter viii  
  
The siege of evil- part ii  
  
"Hello, boys", said Madame Hydra. "Want to come out and play?" The Goodies were staring at her, and realized they were in a wine storage area. It seemed like a safe place to hide from all the confusion outside, except that Madame Hydra was in that room at the moment.  
  
"Not in your backyard", said Herman. He then charged at Madame Hydra, but she whipped out a long, stick-like thing and pushed a button on it. The stick caused Herman's gloves to go haywire and shoot out electricity that shocked him. He screamed as the electricity ran through his body, and once it stopped he flew backwards in the wall.  
  
"Young Hawkeye", said Madame Hydra. "How are your ears doing?" She then pressed the button again, but this time it was aimed at Clint. A loud shrieking sound filled his ears and made them hurt so bad they started to bleed. Victor then saw their pain and leaped upon Hydra, but she immediately pressed the button. Victor then screamed as his adamantium claws started to bent in strange shapes. She then turned a dial on the device and swung it around the room. Then everyone started to scream as something uniquely painful happened to each of them.  
  
"I know all your weaknesses", yelled Madame Hydra. "This device just makes them weaker". She then looked at all of their suffering, and she laughed out loud as she enjoyed their pain. They had nearly destroyed her organization, killed her top assistant, and turned her favorite guinea pig to their side. She then looked at her favorite guinea pig, and saw that his magical healing blood was ripping through his thick armored hide. "Young Drako. I had hopes for you. You were better than all the rest. Your powers were more destructible. Your skills more acute. Your love for me greater than all the rest. I loved you, Drako. You really broke my heart."  
  
"Well put it back together, bitch!" yelled Kenny as he was sipping his own blood to try to heal himself. Madame Hydra grew very angry due to the comment and raised the pain setting on Kenny's torture, making him bleed more.  
  
"I gave you a change to come back to me", yelled Madame Hydra, "and you threw it away like garbage! For this you shall die!" She then raised Kenny's pain setting to maximum, and he bleed more than imaginable. His body began to grow thing, and his scales began to flake and fall off. Even though he was in more pain than imaginable, Kenny had a faint sense of hope that he could resist the pain, and he used that hope to leap upon Madame Hydra. He then dug his claw deep into her torturing device and it started to shoot electricity out of the device. All the Goodies' pain disappeared, but it seemed like Kenny suffered through enough.  
  
"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" yelled Madame Hydra. "YOU THREW YOUR POWER AWAY! YOU ARE NOTHING!"  
  
"What can a dragon do with power?" commented Kenny. He then jabbed the malfunctioning device into Madame Hydra, who began to fry. Quentin ran to stop them, but Nick held him back.  
  
"No", said Nick, who was old due to his failing Infinity Formula. "It is his choice."  
  
"But he will die!" yelled Quentin.  
  
"So be it", said Nick. The device then exploded, and the two stopped being electrocuted. Quentin then ran to their bodies and lifted them up. Madame Hydra was nothing more than a black skeleton, but Kenny miraculously had his body preserved exactly as it was before he died, except that he was dead this time.  
  
"His blood is still flowing?" shouted Quentin.  
  
"Let us have some", said Nick. He grabbed a handful of the blood and drank it, and he suddenly became young again as he was with the Infinity formula. "DRINK HIS BLOOD! It will heal your wounds!" They all went up to the body and began to sip his blood, and then miracles happened.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Clint. "I'm no longer deaf! I CAN HEAR!"  
  
"I feel better than ever", said Victor.  
  
"Let's have a toast then", said Quentin, who grabbed several bottles of wine in the winery. "To two great friends that have saved not only our lives, but the world- Sigurd Jarlson and Kenny Jones. HAIL THOR AND DRAKO!"  
  
"HAIL!" yelled the others as they began to guzzle the wine. It was a miraculous day in their dimension, but not in all dimensions.  
  
Wade woke up after tasting his own blood, but he was not in the same setting. He was in a bright white room, and the dimension-traveling device that brought him there was in the center.  
  
"Remember this?" said a very familiar voice. "You made a goal to destroy this. To save your world and to prevent the destruction of others. But then, along comes a big-breasted super warrior chick, and you try to save her world instead of yours. Typical."  
  
"Doom?" yelled Wade. "Doom, is that you?"  
  
"In the flesh", said Victor Von Doom as he walk up close to Wade in his armor and green cape.  
  
"You cannot be alive", said Wade. "Hank Pym killed you".  
  
"He sure did", said Victor Von Doom. "And you are dead too."  
  
"I cannot be", said Wade. "Weapon X gave me that regenerative power, even though it made me ugly".  
  
"That's true", said Doom, "But you were supposed to take drugs every now and then to make sure they were working fine. They forgot to tell you, and so here you are, ugly as a cockroach and dead in heaven, leaving your girl and your rebellion behind with you".  
  
"You lie", said Wade. "Victor Creed has the regenerative power, and he doesn't have to take any drugs!"  
  
"He was a later prototype", said Doom. "You were one of the earlier guinea pigs". Wade then walked over to sit down on the dimension-traveling device, but Doom used his finger lasers to make him get off.  
  
"Remember what you did last time you accidentally bumped that thing?" said Doom. "Let me see that device you carry in your pocket? The one with the needle". Wade then took out the Bluejay virus and held it up high.  
  
"You mean this?" yelled Wade. He then ran up to doom, ripped off his mask, and jabbed it into his forehead. "You aren't any Victor Von Doom, you tentacled freak". Doom started to choke and not be able to break, and all of a sudden his body cracked up and exploded. The setting then changed to it's true setting, which was right by the tentacled throne room. The tentacled man was dead, and all the computers started to go haywire. Wade then walked around and saw the dimension-traveling device sitting next to one of the computers.  
  
"I left it behind by the serpent", said Wade as he unsheated his swords. "It's my responsibility, now". He then jabbed the sword into the device, which began to heat up really fast. All Wade then saw was a flash of whiteness, and then a very bright and pretty light at the end of a tunnel appeared in his sights. 


	9. Leaves in the Wind

CHAPTER IX  
  
LEAVES IN THE WIND  
  
Nick Fury walked out of the Helicarrier and sighed a sign of relief. The NYPD had seen the Helicarrier and had arrested all the people inside it. Once Nick walked out of the carrier, he saw Kingpin getting carried away.  
  
"I will give you twenty-five million dollars each if you let me out", said Kingpin.  
  
"I don't think so, Wilson", said one of the police officers as they squeezed his fat body into the police car.  
  
"Officer", said Nick while pointing at the Helicarrier. "Where will that be going?"  
  
"It will be transferred to Area 51", said the officer.  
  
"I thought SHEILD made a decent claim on it", said Nick.  
  
"Sorry", said the officer as he got into the car and drove away. He then turned to the goodies, which were all sitting and watching the sun go down.  
  
"The damn government has to mess everything up now", said Nick. "Now HYDRA will probably be reborn under some new leader after the Helicarrier comes back from Area 51."  
  
"What about Kenny's body?" asked Quentin. "What if they discover his healing powers?"  
  
"We'll hope for the best, then", said Nick. "What are you guys going to be doing now that our mission's over? I still have my job at SHEID."  
  
"I was thinking about going to Xavier's Institute for the Gifted", said Victor. "They have a place for people like me".  
  
"I want to get back to show business", said Quentin. "That's how I got this suit".  
  
"I want to try to get in the Olympics", said Clint. "One of their sports is archery, and they'll pay big bucks if you get the gold".  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do", said Herman. "I'll probably have to go back to being a criminal if I don't find a job".  
  
"Well, let's just hope that doesn't happen", said Nick. Shortly after that, a helicopter with a yellow eagle on the side landed next to the Helicarrier.  
  
"Come on, Nick", said Frank Gunzer, the pilot that day. "Let's go home".  
  
"Fine with me", said Nick. "See you guys later". The helicopter then took off and flew away as the Goodies watched their short-time friend leave them forever. For a moment they swore they saw a large, flying beast fly beside the helicopter, but they knew the must've been mistaken.  
  
"Let's split", said Herman. "Our destinies await us". The Goodies then walked apart from each other and said a sollem goodbye, but they knew that it wouldn't last forever.  
  
Wade jumped out of the hospital and started to breathe hard, but two warm hands touched his chest and forced him back down on the bed.  
  
"It's okay", said the voice. "No one's going to hurt you".  
  
"Anna!" exclaimed Wade. He then jumped out of the bed to hug her but she forced him back down on the bed.  
  
"You must get your rest", said Anna. "You went through hell and still survived."  
  
"I fell fine", said Wade. "I have a mutation that allows my cells to regenerate. It runs in the family".  
  
"That explains it, then", said Anna.  
  
"It explains what?" asked Wade.  
  
"How you survived the explosion", said Anna.  
  
"Oh", said Wade.  
  
"Can you give me an account what happened?" asked Anna.  
  
"Okay", said Wade. "I pretended I was surrendering to the cyborgs. They took me to their leader to get examined when I killed all the guards and I proceeded to inject the virus into the leader when I was shot in the head. After my regenerative power pushed the bullet out of my head and healed the damage, I was in a white room with Doctor Doom, my old boss, who was telling me I had to use this dimension traveling device to get back to my world and help him. I stuck the Bluejay virus into his head and he exploded, since it was actually the leader. I then stuck my sword into the computers and here I am."  
  
"Incredible", said Anna. "We've never managed to destroy Karat H'Sume, the Cyborg leader. I guess the virus really helped."  
  
"Yeah", said Wade. "So, what's up with this damned place?"  
  
"After you destroyed that device", said Anna, "It caused a chain reaction in all the computers, somehow shutting down all the cyborgs in that base. We've tried that before, but it must've been because you destroyed H'Sume and now we are free".  
  
"What about some of the other android bases?" asked Wade.  
  
"They saw what happened to H'Sume and surrendered to us", said Anna. "We are now removing their implants and are in the process of humanizing them".  
  
"At least our problems are over", said Wade.  
  
"Not really", said Anna. "We lost billions of billions of lives in this ten year war that we can't imagine the breeding effort that would take place."  
  
"Why don't we start now?" asked Wade. "You've never seen me with my mask off".  
  
"That's right", said Anna. She then walked up to Wade and with one sweeping motion she ripped off his mask and saw the horribly scarred face.  
  
"Not as beautiful as your body, huh?" asked Wade.  
  
"Still beautiful enough", said Anna. They then walked into the shower and created new life. Thus they were leaves in wind of life, blown by their instincts to what to a better world. From that moment on, they would create several new children that would bring life to the world for generations to come.  
  
Thus end the tale that I have told you to answer your question. You have seen the heroes triumph over evil, fall in love, die, and create new life, and the cycle will continue until the end of time. This cycle will become unbalanced in certain places at certain times, but I guarantee you, no matter what dimension you're in, there will always be heroes to balance the beautiful equation of life.  
  
THE END 


End file.
